


It's time to play...Together

by LovelyLittleGrim



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Liam, First time using a toy, M/M, Rimming, Smut, Top Theo, Vibrators, sex toy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-26 20:00:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15008327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovelyLittleGrim/pseuds/LovelyLittleGrim
Summary: Liam's finally 18 and can buy something he's been wanting for a while. Theo interrupts, but it's for the best.





	It's time to play...Together

**Author's Note:**

> Written for ThiamHalfBirthday: Toys and games
> 
> Shoutout to Sofia who helped me with the title.

As of yesterday, Liam is officially an adult. He can buy cigarettes and vote and legally watch porn on his computer without feeling guilty. More importantly, he can finally go into the sketchy store on the edge of town where they sell certain products that young teenagers can’t buy. He’s been thinking about this place more and more often, marking down the days until he turns 18 and could finally visit it. Yesterday was technically that day, but it would have been hard to get away from his friends and family without arousing suspicion.

It’s not like he could say Hey guys I’ll be back in a bit, I’m going to go buy a sex toy, but you guys enjoy my birthday cake. That would be weird, also, Mason would have probably tried to tag along and that is just a world of no.

He’s still nervous when he steps into the little sex shop, his sweaty fingers slipping into his back pocket for the 100th time to make sure his wallet is there with his ID. The last thing he wants is for the cops to be called about a teen sneaking into a sex shop and sheriff Stilinski pulling up to find him. He doesn’t need that type of embarrassment in his life right now, or ever.

He sucks in a deep breath to ease his nerves and wrinkles his nose, the various scents of lube and silicon assaulting his senses. He shakes his head and moves further into the shop, he tries to act like he’s done thing a million times before, well, maybe not a million, but at least more than once. The guy behind the counter gives him a hard stare. Liam nods at him, an awkward smile on his mouth and hurries towards the brightly colored aisles near the back of the shop. He doesn’t know exactly what he wants despite doing hours and hours of research –most of which was him just watching porn— but he knows what he needs.

He needs something that he can press inside himself, something that reaches better than his lube slicked fingers. He needs it to stretch him open and make him tremble with desire. He needs something to fuck him.

He swallows thickly as he walks past rows and rows of brightly colors dildos and vibrators. He never knew how many there were to choose from. He licks his lips as he reads over the bold print and tries not to laugh at the horrible puns on the boxes.

“Reach your climax ri-Dick-ulously quick,” he reads out loud and rolls his eyes. “Really?”

“That one’s no good,” a familiar voice says from behind him. “Trust me.”

Liam freezes, his bones locking into place as his eyes widen in horror.

“If you want something that really gets the job done,” the voice continues smoothly, seemingly unaware of Liam’s internal panic even though Liam knows that he must be able to smell the horror in Liam’s scent. “I would buy this one.”

A hand enters Liam’s field of vision and points at the long pale pink vibrator to his left. It has several speeds and looks more realistic than the one that Liam had been staring at.

Slowly, like he walking to the gallows, Liam turns around to face Theo. “What are you doing here?”

“You looked like you were trying to be sneaky,” Theo says his lips quirking up in amusement. “So, I followed you here.”

“I, what— that’s,” Liam stutters out indignantly. “You can’t just follow people around, Theo! That’s stalking!”

Theo gives him an unimpressed look. “Didn’t you and Stiles stalk me for like a week when I first moved here? Pot and kettle, Liam.”

“Yeah, but that was different,” Liam points out crossing his arms over his chest defensively. “You were being evil, Theo. Very, very, evil.”

Theo places a hand over his own heart and gives Liam a faux look of worry. “How do you know I’m not making sure you’re not evil, Liam? Coming all the way out to the edge of town to this sketchy little building by yourself? That seems a little evil to me. I’m just trying to keep Beacon Hills safe like Scott would want.”

“You’re keeping Beacon Hills safe? From what? Sex toys?” Liam bites out in annoyance flinging a hand at the display behind him.

“They are powerful tools, Littlewolf,” Theo grins and nods his head at the box over Liam’s shoulder. “Especially, that one. Look at the size of it. Who knows what it could do to innocent bystanders in the wrong hands.”

“You’re a horrible person,” Liam groans and twists back around to face the wall of sex toys.

He decides to ignore Theo and continue his shopping, but the chimera doesn’t go away, he just hovers and makes noises every time Liam goes to pick up a box that looks interesting. They’re all small noises of disapproval and clicks of his tongue. It grates more and more on Liam’s nerves. This was supposed to be his day, his chance at finally taking care of his needs.  

Finally, he twists around to face Theo and snaps out. “What is your problem?”

Me, I don’t have a problem,” Theo says with a small innocent shrug. “I’m just helping you make a decision like any good friend would.”

“Friends don’t help friends choose dildos,” Liam points out and tries to fight off the impending blush he can feel rising up from his neck. This is all so embarrassing.

“Oh,” Theo says then motions towards the employee watching them suspiciously from behind his counter. “Do you want his advice then? I’m sure he would love to help you decide what to put up your ass.”

“Theo,” Liam grits out, he smacks Theo’s hand down so that he’s no longer pointing at the clerk. They stare at each other for a long time, Liam glaring, Theo grinning.

 Liam sighs, his arms dropping down to his sides in defeat. “How do you know so much about…” He waves his hand at the sex toys.

Theo blinks at him in surprise, his posture easing ever so slightly. “Because I have some.”

That makes Liam pause. “You, what?”

Theo bobs his head but says nothing. He looks like he’s enjoying Liam’s minor freak out.

“You have them in the house?”

“Yeah,” Theo says slowly, “Where else would I have them?”

“I mean,” Liam shakes his head, he’s not really sure what he’s trying to ask, but it wasn’t supposed to be the words that come from his mouth next. “You use them? When?”

“When no one’s home,” Theo rolls his eyes, his hands sliding into his jacket pockets. “It’s not like I want someone to hear me fucking myself, Liam, especially your parents who are nice enough to let me live with them rent-free.”

Theo pauses and smirks. “You obviously don’t have a problem with being heard though.”

“What does that mean,” Liam asks.

“It means, the walls between our rooms are super thin and I have very good hearing, Littlewolf.”

Liam feels his face burn with embarrassment. “I wait until you’re asleep!”

“Yeah,” Theo nods in agreement and slowly walks towards the door. “But it’s hard to stay asleep when you moan so loudly, Liam.”

“Where are you going,” Liam calls out as he watches the chimera leave.

“Home,” Theo says and winks. “No one’s there right now.”

“Oh my god,” Liam whispers as he realizes what Theo is implying. His face feels too warm, his palms too sweaty. Theo can’t just say things like that like it’s nothing and then disappear. It’s not fair. Liam’s having a tiny heart attack.

“Hey, kid, are you going to buy something or just stand around all day?” The clerk calls out startling Liam. “Also, you better have some ID.”

* * *

 

The house is quiet and still, the only sounds are the gentle hum of electricity and Liam’s slightly too fast heart beating away in his chest. The time on his phone tells him it’s nearly two in the morning, everyone else in the house is already fast asleep but Liam can’t keep his eyes closed for more than a few seconds. His thoughts keep going back to the purchases he has hidden beneath his bed. His pulse thrums with anticipation and need, but he can’t get Theo’s words out of his head _._

_Is he really that loud?_

He bites his lip nervously and focuses his hearing, listening in on the chimera. Theo’s breathing is soft and slow, his heart rate steady with sleep. Liam shifts slowly and winces when his bedsprings creak, but there’s no change from Theo. He moves a little faster, sitting up and leaning over the side of his bed to grapple with the bag beneath it.

The plastic crinkles in a way that has Liam gritting his teeth, he feels too aware of each noise now. Too worried that Theo will wake up and mock him.

He slides the toy out of the bag and holds it in his hand loosely. He had cut it from the box earlier in his car on the drive home and tossed away all evidence in some giant industrial trash can like a paranoid loon. He would die of embarrassment if his mother had found the box labeled The Cockinator in one of their trash cans at home. She would have had a family meeting about safe sex and the importance of lubricant, but Liam already knows those things—courtesy of Mason when Liam had finally told him he liked boys just as much as he liked girls.

Two awkward safe sex talks are enough for one lifetime. He doesn’t need a third, especially a third where Theo is present. That would be mortifying.

The vibrator feels both firm and soft in his hand, the texture smooth and rubbery. He runs his fingers over it slowly, feeling each pleasurable groove. His breath comes a little faster as he thinks about using it on himself, about sliding it inside and turning it on. He bites down on his bottom lip to hold back a moan.

_He can be quiet._

_He doesn’t always moan, Theo is just a liar that likes to embarrass him._

He reaches back into the bag and pulls out a bottle of lubricant, he drops it onto the bed beside his thigh and moves the bag quietly back onto the floor out of his way. He’s never been so nervous about getting off before, but his need far outweighs his worry. Theo fucks himself too, he did it earlier today while he was home alone. Liam has nothing to be embarrassed about except for the sounds—which he is not going to make.

He shoves his blanket off himself and onto the floor, it’s too hot in his room suddenly, sweat clinging to his body like a second skin. He drops the vibrator onto the mattress next to the lube and quietly shucks out of his clothes. He rolls over onto his stomach and slides his knees beneath him so that his ass is raised. The cool air closes in around his naked body. He feels naughty like this; like he’s doing something bad and waiting to be reprimanded. It makes him shiver.

He turns his face to the side, his cheek pressing against his cool sheets. His eyes catch on the toy and he has to hold in a whimper. It’s so thick compared to his fingers, and long. He wonders if Theo’s toys are thick too, wonders what type of cock Theo likes to fuck himself on when he home all by himself.

_Does Theo moan? Is he loud the way he says Liam is? Or is he quiet, his teeth biting into the flesh of his palm as he eagerly rocks down on his toys._

Liam lets a small shaky breath at the thought, his hand trembling as it reaches for the lubricant next to his thigh. He untwists the cap and drips it over his fingers, the oily liquid dribbles onto his sheets but he doesn’t care, they’re going to be filthy by the time he’s finished anyway, they always are.

He reaches back behind him and spreads the lube along the line of his ass down to his hole. Teasingly, he circles his rim, he’s never been the type for quick fucking. Liam likes to take his time, likes to let the intensity build until he feels like he can’t take it anymore. Until he feels as though he’s going to shatter with the force of his orgasm.

He pulls at his rim gently, again and again, before sliding a single finger inside. The stretch is familiar, but never enough. He shifts his knees, moves his ass a little higher and sighs when his finger goes even deeper. He pushes it in and out of himself slowly, before adding a second finger. A whimper slips out. He loves this, loves the feeling of being slowly filled and used.

There’s a shifting sound in the room next to his as Theo moves around in his sleep. Liam lifts his eyes up to the wall and freezes. He knows that their beds are pressed against the same wall, knows that there are only two layers of sheetrock and paint that separate them. But he doesn’t want to stop. He waits, fingers gently teasing at his prostate as he listens to Theo’s breathing. He waits for it to settle back into its normal rhythm before he slides his fingers out and drives them back in.

“Oh,” he breathes out as he stretches himself, spreading his fingers wide.

His other hand slips beneath his body, his fingers teasing at the sticky tip of his cock. Precum stains his fingers and drips onto the sheet, he smells like desperation and raw need. He moves his hand up, nails scraping lightly across his nipples and neck, they travel up to his mouth where he slides them between his lips and sucks.

He wishes it was something else in his mouth. Something hot and hard, something to moan around.

He licks around his fingers and whines, his eyes fluttering open. His hazy gaze lands on the toy. He wonders if it’s strange to suck on your own toys like they’re real, realizes a second later he doesn’t care.

Slowly, his fingers slip from his mouth and travel across the bed to grip the vibrator. He moves his head further to the side and taps his lips with the toy, his tongue peeking out to lazily lick at the tip where a slit should be. He imagines precum dripping from it, imagines the heady bitter scent and taste filling up his senses as he slides it into his mouth at an achingly slow pace.

The toy isn’t heavy, and it tastes like silicone but it’s thick, his lips stretching around its width in a way that makes him groan in excitement. He pushes the toy in as far as he can until he feels like he might gag before pulling it back out. He likes the slide of it on his tongue, the teasing tickle as he rubs it down his chin and then back up into his mouth.

He presses down hard on his prostate just as the toy slides into his throat and he chokes around a loud moan. He feels so full and used. as he fucks himself with his fingers.

He removes the toy slowly and tongues around the tip of it with sweet little licks. He slides a third finger into his ass and stretches himself open before removing his fingers completely. Clumsily, they fumble around on the sheet for the lubricant, the plastic bottle slipping through their grasps twice before he manages to get a good hold. He flicks open the lid and dribbles it over the line of his ass and the length of the toy until both are perfectly coated. He barely remembers to close the lube before tossing it carelessly to the side.

Excitement wells up in him as he rubs the toy over his ass. Slowly adding more and more pressure as it glides over his hole until the tip catches on his rim and stretches.

“Fuck,” he whimpers and turns his head into the mattress to try and bury the sound.

_Theo was right. He is noisy._

He pushes the toy in, inch by inch his ass swallowing it until finally, it’s all the way inside him. His shifts his numbing legs and groans as the toy moves inside him, pressing against his prostate. “Oh god.”

There’s a shifting on the other side of the wall and a sleepy murmur of his name. “Liam?”

Liam startles at the sound of his name, raspy and confused as it falls from Theo’s lips. His hand spasms on the toy, fingers twisting the dial at the end of it. A quiet hum fills the room as the toy comes to life, vibrating deep inside him. Liam pushes his face further into the sheets and whines low in his throat at the unexpected feeling. “ _Oh, fuck.”_

He wasn’t ready for it to vibrate yet, he was still getting used to the sensation of being filled. It was almost too much. Claws dig into the mattress next to his head, the sensation nearly too much for him to handle.

 “Oh,” He whines as the toy vibrates against his prostate. “ _Oh, oh_.”

“Liam,” the voice on the other side of the wall is still a whisper, but louder now like Theo is slowly becoming more awake. “Are you…” It trails off in disbelief.

“Yes,” Liam hisses out and then laughs low and breathy. He thought he would be embarrassed at getting caught by Theo but instead, it almost feels like revenge for earlier today.

“Seriously, Liam,” Theo asks voice still deep from just waking up.

“Don’t listen,” Liam breathes out because there is no way he’s stopping now.

“How can I not? You’re right here,” there’s a knock on the wall like Theo had reached up and tapped on it with his finger. “You little shit, stop.”

“Not my problem,” Liam whines and twists his face into the bed to block out a louder moan. The toy feels good, feels big.

He can hear his own heartbeat, it’s pounding, his breath catching and releasing at odd intervals of pleasure, the low hum of the vibrator fills the room, but even with all of that Liam can still hear Theo perfectly. Theo’s heart, Theo’s breath, they’re both so much faster now. Like he’s nervous or excited. A big part of Liam really hopes it the latter.

He moans again, uncaring this time that Theo can hear him.

“Damn it, Liam,” he hears whispers so softly from the other side of the wall and then a creak of the mattress as Theo shifts around.

Slowly, Liam pumps the toy in and out of himself, he’s still tight around it, his rim catching on the toy. He sucks in a steadying breath and turns the dial again, this time on purpose, increasing the speed of the vibrations as he presses it deep inside himself. He bites down on the sheet, his fangs tearing into the material. He’s thankful that the pillow is so far away from him, or else he’d have a mouthful of feathers.

There’s a quiet groan from the other side of the wall. Liam huffs, his hand falling still as he prepares to tell Theo to fuck off, but then the groan sounds again. It’s low and muffled like there’s a hand over Theo’s mouth trying to smother the noise. Liam holds his breath and listens intently, he can hear the rustling of sheets and a wet sliding sound, like a hand moving quickly over a weeping cock.

Liam’s mouth falls open, the shredded sheet slipping from between his lips as he whines. Realization dawning on him painfully hard.

 Theo is jerking off right now, he’s getting off on the sounds that Liam is making. Liam can’t help but wonder if Theo always does this when Liam moans when Liam is too wrapped up in his own pleasure to realize what’s happening on the other side of the wall.

The thought makes him feel hot, he sucks in a shaky breath and exhales loudly as moves his own hand faster. He pushes the toy in harder and harder as he listens to the glide of Theo’s hand and the bitten off whimpers the chimera makes. They're low and sweet, the sound of them sending shivers through Liam's body.

Sliding a hand between his body and the mattress Liam thumbs over the sticky slit of his cock and whines. His left hand is too uncoordinated and the angle too awkward for him to do much, but the pressure at the tip of his cock is tantalizing. He flicks his nail beneath the head, pain and pleasure shooting through him like a lightning bolt. The feeling makes him bite down on his bottom lip so hard he can taste blood in his mouth. The toy continues to hit perfectly against his prostate, the vibrations knocking him closer and closer to the edge of orgasm.

Liam turns he head to the wall and opens his eyes as though he can see Theo through it. His senses hyper-aware of all things Theo, he thinks he can almost smell the chimera’s precum.

“Theo,” he moans out needily before he can stop himself.

The breath next door stutters to a halt and Liam knows Theo heard him.

Liam pushes the vibrator against his prostate again, harder and whines out Theo’s name a second time. “Theo, please?”

He doesn’t know what he’s asking for. For Theo to be louder, to let Liam hear him? Or maybe he wants Theo to cum with him? Or maybe he just wants Theo, here with him in this room, holding him down as he fucks into Liam.

“Oh,” Liam whimpers out. “ _Oh, fuck. Theo.”_

There’s a squeaking of hinges and the pad of feet across a wooden floor. Liam listens to a bedroom door open and close, anticipation thrumming through his veins. Theo is coming to his room.

He can hear Theo standing outside his door, heart beating so fast Liam worries Theo might lose it. He wonders what Theo is waiting for? His approval maybe? A plea?

"I want you," Liam says, honest and raw, just loud enough for Theo to hear him through the door.

There's a sharp inhale and then the door opens, Theo stepping inside and closing the door behind him. His scent fills the air, clouding all of Liam's senses until the only thing he can smell is Theo.

He wants to taste him, touch him—Liam just wants him, wants everything.

Liam twists his head to the side and sees Theo standing in the shadows of his room. He's shirtless, but he's wearing sweats, the front tented and wet with precum. Liam groans at the sight.

The sound seems to start Theo up again, his body moving quickly as he makes his way towards Liam. The bed dips with his weight, springs squeaking in a way that makes Liam blush. He hopes his parents are really deep sleepers because if Theo thought he was loud before then he's going to be surprised when he finally touches Liam.

A hand touches him hesitantly, running up his back and then down to where his own hand is holding the toy inside himself.

"Let go," Theo murmurs quietly and Liam drops his hand away so that Theo can take it from him.

Theo twists the dial at the end, ceasing its vibrations, but he doesn't pull it out. The bed shifts again beneath them as Theo moves to place himself between Liam's legs. Liam feels Theo move the toy, slowly pulling it until just the tip remains inside him before thrusting it back in, slow and hard.

Liam trembles.

Breath gusts over his ass seconds before he feels teeth drag across his skin, it ends in a gentle nip. "Do you like this Liam?" Theo asks as he pulls the toy all the way out to the tip again. He doesn't push it back in though, he teases around the rim, dragging the toy slowly in a circle.

“Yes,” Liam whispers honestly.

The toy disappears, something smaller and warm touching him. It takes Liam's lust-addled brain a moment to realize that it's Theo's finger. Theo is touching him there.  He whines as Theo traces the edges of his rim, finger rough with callouses.

“You’re so open,” Theo says, as his finger dips inside. “Did you stretch yourself before using the toy?”

Liam nods his head, hair falling into his face. "Yes."

"How?" Theo asks as he fingers him, sliding a second one inside Liam. "Like this? Nice and slow?"

He spreads his fingers wide and Liam lets out a small moan. "Yes, yes,  _like that_."

"Has anyone else ever done this to you, Liam?" Theo hums curiously. "Has anyone else ever been inside you, like I am now?"

"No," He whimpers. "No, just you."

"Oh," Theo says sounding delighted. He nips at Liam's ass again. "I'm honored, Littlewolf."

The fingers pull away from him slowly and trail down his thigh, leaving wet lines against his hot skin before coming back up to his ass. Large, warm hands grip him tightly, pulling him apart.

"So, very, very honored," Theo whispers before he licks a long stripe across Liam's rim.

A loud moan tears through him, a jumble of Theo's name and please.

Theo laughs, hot breath panting over Liam's ass. "Shhh, Littlewolf," Theo tells him. "You don't want to wake your parents."

Liam brings his hands up to his mouth and bites down on the meaty part of his palm. The sting of it grounds him as Theo dips in close again and sucks at the sensitive skin above his opening.

Theo's tongue travels up following the line of Liam's spine, pausing every few inches to suck a bruise into Liam's flesh and leave teeth marks like brands of ownership in his skin. "You're pretty, you know," Theo whispers as he covers Liam's body with his own, holding him down against the bed. "So, innocent looking where others can see you, but so naughty in the dark."

The words hit something deep inside Liam, cracking him open and leaving him feeling raw, exposed in a way that not even being naked makes him feel. It’s like Theo sees him and not just the person Liam is trying to be.

“Do you like that,” Liam asks hesitantly, even though what he really wants to ask is if Theo likes him.

“Do I like being the only one to see you like this, to touch you like this?” Theo whispers in his ear. “What do you think Liam?”

Theo thrusts forward, his covered cock grinding against Liam’s ass. He feels hard and huge.

“Oh god,” Liam whispers as he thinks about it being inside him, filling him.

“Does it feel like I like it, Liam,” Theo chuckles as he grinds against Liam slowly. He dips his head down and sucks a bruise into Liam’s shoulder.

Liam pushes back against Theo cock, his back arching up into Theo’s mouth. “Yeah.”

There’s the rustling of clothes and then Theo’s cock is touching him without any barriers, his sticky tip sliding up the back of Liam’s thigh to his ass. Hot hands pull Liam’s ass apart, opening him up as Theo slides his cock into the crevice and squeezes Liam around it. Theo rocks up into the crease, his cock dragging along Liam’s stretched rim.

He’s big, Liam realizes as Theo starts up a rhythm, the chimera’s thigh-slapping against his own. Liam stretches his arms out in front of him, his fingers wrapping around the poles of his headboard, he feels the metal dent beneath his fingers but doesn’t care.

“Theo,” he whispers, rocking back against the chimera thrust for thrust.

Theo’s hands slide up from Liam’s ass to grip roughly at Liam’s hips, his hands holding so tightly that Liam can feel bruises beginning to form. The thought of Theo leaving marks on his body makes him moan, his thighs trembling beneath him as he presses back harder and harder.

“Fuck me,” Liam begs him voice high and needy.

“Shh,” Theo shushes him. “You don’t want your parents to hear how desperate you are, do you?”

One of Theo’s hands trails up his back, reaches around to the front of Liam and cups his chin. “You don’t know how to stay quiet, do you Littlewolf?”

Liam can feel Theo’s cock pull back, can feel it bump against his hole with intention before it pushes forward, sinking inside of Liam slowly.

Liam’s mouth falls open, a noise rising up in his throat but Theo’s hand closes over his mouth trapping the sound inside before it can be set free. Liam groans against Theo’s palm.

“Fuck, you’re tight,” Theo murmurs as he rocks into Liam.

Theo leans forward. “Let go of the bed frame, Liam.”

Liam releases it, his hands flopping down uselessly to the bed. Theo’s arm encircles his waist and pulls him up until Liam’s back is flush against his chest. The angle pushes Theo into him deeper.

“Come on, Liam,” Theo whispers as he holds him upright, Liam’s ass in his lap. “Show me how well you can fuck yourself.”

Liam shivers at the words. Reaching behind him he digs his nails into Theo’s skin, holding on as he shifts slightly, his thighs on either side of Theo’s. Liam lifts himself up, enjoys the slow drag of Theo’s cock sliding out of him before dropping back down on it. He does it again and again, slowly pulling himself up and then dropping down hard and fast. The movements make the muscles in his legs burn but its worth it for the absolute pleasure the rocks through him as he fucks himself on Theo’s cock like it’s a toy.

Theo’s hand around his mouth moves, his finger sliding in between Liam’s lips and resting on Liam’s tongue. Liam whines as he closes his mouth around them and sucks.

“I’m close, Liam,” Theo whispers, the hand on Liam’s hip tightening. “Fuck, I’m so close.”

Digging his fingers into Theo’s skin deeper, Liam moves faster. He pulls his head back away from Theo’s fingers so that he can turn to look at Theo over his shoulder. Their eyes meet.

“Cum in me, Theo,” he whimpers. “Please, I want it.”

Theo’s eyes close and his mouth parts on a louder moan, “Fucking, hell,” he says before pulling Liam back into a hot kiss, their tongues tangling together. Theo thrusts up into him, meeting Liam’s drop down.

With a desperate whimper, Liam reaches down and wraps a hand around his bobbing cock to jerk himself off in time with Theo’s thrusts. It’s quick and messy, precum easing the glide of his fingers.

“Fuck, fuck,” Liam whines into Theo’s mouth, they’re not even kissing anymore, their lips are just touching, lungs stealing each other’s breath. He’s lightheaded, dizzy with desperation and need. “Please, please.”

Theo’s hips stutter as he cums, but Liam doesn’t stop bouncing on his cock, his ass tightening around Theo, working him over as he searches for his own release. Theo drops his head to Liam’s shoulder and groans, his teeth scraping against Liam’s skin and Liam cums, hot and sticky all over his fingers and his sheet.

He slumps back against Theo’s chest, his fingers moving lazily over his cock until the last dribble of cum drips from his slit. He’s breathing hard, chest rising and falling in time with Theo. Their skin sticks together, sweaty and hot. Liam turns his head and kisses Theo softly, just a brushing of lips, satisfaction radiating off of them both as they calm down from their pleasured highs.

One of Theo’s hands slides off Liam’s waist and around to his front where he grasps at Liam’s wrist and pulls it up towards his mouth. He smiles at Liam before flicking his tongue out to lick at Liam’s sticky fingers gathering the cum onto his tongue and then swallowing it down. Liam stares at him in surprise, his mouth parted and eyes wide as Theo sucks his fingers into his mouth.

“Fuck,” he whispers, and Theo quirks a brow at him curiously. “That was so hot,”

Liam stays on his lap, Theo’s cock still inside him. He bites his lip and grinds down until Theo lets out a quiet moan, Liam’s fingers sliding from his mouth with a wet pop.

“Stop that,” Theo says and bites his shoulder. He releases Liam’s wrist and drags his hand down to Liam’s hips to still them. “We have school tomorrow.”

“So,” Liam mumbles as little shocks of pleasure rock through him with each shift of his hips.

“So,” Theo says drawing out the word. “You’re grumpy when you don’t get enough sleep.”

He moves his mouth over Liam’s shoulder up to Liam’s neck, his words hot against Liam’s sweaty skin. “And, I want to play with you more tomorrow, Liam.”

“You do?” Liam asks in surprise.

“Yeah,” Theo says his teeth scraping along the prominent vein in Liam’s neck. “Don’t you want to play with me, Liam?”

Liam bobs his head, careful to not dislodge Theo’s mouth. “Yes.”

“Then stop moving,” Theo says amusedly. “You need to get some rest, Littlewolf. I won’t fuck you if you’re being bratty tomorrow.”

“Maybe, I’ll just play with myself then,” Liam mumbles petulantly.

Theo’s hand slides up his chest to his nipple and pinches it roughly before rolling it between his fingers. Liam bites down on his bottom lip to hold in the tiny whimper that wants to break loose. His nipples have always been sensitive.

“Is that so?

Liam nods his head, his teeth digging into his bottom lip.

“Maybe I’ll hide your toy then,” Theo whispers in his ear making Liam shiver. “Or, maybe I’ll steal it for myself, make you listen through the wall as I use it.”

Liam groans at the thought, his cock twitching, but he forces his hips to fall still. He wants Theo to use the toy, but he wants to be there to see it, want to press it into Theo’s hole himself, watch it stretch the tight muscles until Theo is moaning beneath him.

“Good,” Theo says when he feels Liam stop moving.

There’s a gentle kiss pressed against Liam’s shoulder and then Theo is shifting him off his lap and onto the bed. “Go to sleep, Liam.”

Liam feels the bed dip as Theo shifts and then it rightens as Theo slides off and stands up. There’s the quiet pad of footsteps and Liam realizes that Theo heading for the door. Liam rolls over and sits up, his eyes peering through the gloom at the silhouette of the chimera.

“You’re not staying?” Liam asks quietly, trying not to sound disappointed. 

Theo pauses at the door, his expression a little surprised. “You want me to stay?”

“Maybe,” Liam mumbles as he slides beneath his sheet, there are wet patches on it from his cum but he's too tired to care about them.

“Maybe isn’t really an answer,” Theo points out, his hand on the door handle, but not making any move to twist it.

“Theo,” Liam says slowly, nervously. His fingers twisting in the sheet. “Everyone knows that maybe is always yes.”

Theo licks his lips and drops his hand from the door. “Oh.”

Liam watches at the chimera swallows thickly but makes no move to come closer. 

"Well," Liam says and pats the spot next to him. "Come on, Dummy. We have school tomorrow, remember?

Theo rolls his eyes but steps away from the door towards the bed. “Whatever, just don’t try to cuddle me, Dunbar.”

“I would never dream of it,” Liam snarks as Theo crawls into the bed beside him. He’s closer than necessary but neither of them mentions it.

They don't mention it in the morning either when they're wrapped around each other, limbs tangled together, but that's because they're too busy kissing. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments and kudos are extremely appreciated. :)


End file.
